


Sea Salt

by pokeyscorpions



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Punishment, Rape, Sad Ending, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Unrequited Love, slavestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeyscorpions/pseuds/pokeyscorpions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has been in the slave trade of Alternia since he was a few sweeps old. It had all been labor up until now, but Eridan Ampora has different needs for this slave. The new slave settles quickly, finding a matesprit and a moirail in this mess. Karkat quickly becomes an essential piece of Eridan's life, but it won't ever be enough for him to be free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blisters and Auctions

Karkat's wrists burned and his ankles were developing blisters.

His wrists were twined together with rough hemp rope, and his ankles were bound by two cuffs that held him in incarceration.

Not that the troll had done anything. Other than be captured into the mutant blood slave trade.

"Move."

He did as he was told, shuffling closer to the front of the impromptu stage in an awkward fashion. Sneaking a glance, he looked over the man who was commanding him. A towering, surly indigo blood with a broken horn and a serious window's peak.

"What? Eyes forward," the indigo blood said gruffly. He pointed his eyes back toward the stage, but they returned to the slave every few minutes.

The guard shifted stiffly before he spoke again. "What is it?"

Karkat shrugged. "Just wanted to know your name."

"I don't really know why you wish to know that, but it's Equius." Karkat noticed the guard was beginning to perspire.

"Mine's Karkat."

Equius nodded and swallowed thickly, holding out a hand the size of a shovel. "Pleasure."

The slave's much smaller hand was engulfed by the other's clammy grip.

A weak tinkling of bells floated in the air, causing Equius to startle.

"That's you," he stated softly. While placing a hand on Karkat's bare back, he moved him gently toward the stage. A bubble of fear started in Karkat.

The stage was rough wood, and the mutant troll could already feel the splinters threatening to burst through the calluses of his feet. The audience was filled with mostly men, and Karkat couldn't see one troll who was below deep green. He felt eyes scanning over his lean but lightly muscular body. 

The 8 sweep old troll had only been used for labor on farms and in wealthy households, causing only slight muscle growth and a trim body. This meant that while he could be picked up for labor or something else that every slave feared.

Tales of it were tossed around during the night in the chambers set aside for "the help." It sent chills down untouched spines, but those who knew it well would nod with a dull look in their eye. The sex slave side of the trade was a gruesome one that was unfamiliar to Karkat.

The smiling cerulean blood who served as the auctioneer launched into his rapid speal. "Hiyafolkshowedointoday, wegottarealniceslavehere, 8sweepsnicelymuscledgoodwiththechores! We'll start the bidding at 25,000 boondollars!" 

The audience immediately launched into a great ruckus. Before the young slave new, his price was up to 300,000 boondollars. His stomach plummeted more as the price rose .

"I bid one boonbuck."

The roar of the crowd fell silent as every eye turned toward the source of the unreasonably high bid.

The sea dweller wore a marine corps like suit, a violet colour to match his hair streak and blood. Spectacles adorned his strong nose that was blanketed in pale freckles. His hair was slicked back so that the end resembled a duck's rear end in the way it stuck up. In the midst of his hair were two bolt-shaped horns. His gills fanned away, and fluttered as he spoke with an odd accent.

Karkat's heart sank and a knot formed inside his throat.

The auctioneer asked the buyers if they wanted to raise the price, but they sullenly grumbled.

"Alright, that settles it! This troll now belongs to Mr. Ampora! If you'd please come collect your troll, that'd be grand." The bells sounded, signalling the end of the auction. Equius stepped back onto the stage and gently led Karkat to the rear of the stage.

The man leaned down. "You'll be fine. When Mr. Ampora sells his slaves, they're always in good shape and it's because they've misbehaved too much. Just be good and you'll be fine."

The smaller troll nodded. "Thank you."

Equius patted him on the shoulder as Eridan appeared around the corner.

"There he is. He looks nice, yeah?" The seadweller only spoke to Equius, but his eyes travelled along the slave's mostly naked body. He clucked his tongue. "I'll need to feed you a bit, don't like the look of those ribs. And change you out of those ragged shorts! W-well, let's get goin'."

Equius handed the man Karkat's leash, which had been clipped onto his collar. "Would you like me to remove his ankle shackles, sir?"

Eridan nodded. "We won't need those, hm?" He smiled a mean smile and Karkat stifled a shudder.

Equius knelt and undid the cuffs, revealing the popped blisters beneath. 

"Oh dear."

Eridan waved his hand, dismissing it. "I'll tend to him. Come along."

With a sharp tug, he led Karkat to his carriage. "We'll be home shortly.

Karkat suppressed a sigh. He hadn't had a home in so long, and he knew he would never have one again.


	2. Bitter Tea and Scented Soap

"You seem a little sick. Did the buggy ride upset you?"

Karkat nodded a little, and Eridan tutted his tongue. 

"Well that's alright. You won't be in one again for a while. Kanaya should have some tea for us inside."

The sea-dweller rapped the door's knocker. While they waited, Karkat admired the exterior of the grand house. 

"Nice isn't it? I recently had it re-painted." Eridan has caught him looking and chuckled. Karkat nodded again, eyes cast to the ground.

The door opened, and another troll appeared in the frame. A female troll, judging by the flush of her cheeks she was a jade blood- an unusually high color for a slave. She had a long, elegant face and a prominent nose. Her glossy hair swept to each side and a lock fell over her forehead. Her hair was only disrupted by her tall horns, one curled in a hook. Was this Kanaya?

"Hello, Master Eridan. The tea is in the foyer. Would you like any snacks? A late lunch?" She spoke calmly, which put Karkat at ease. If this violet blood was a cruel man, then she would have fear tinging her voice, right?

He smiled at her and handed her his coat, which she hung on the rack. "The tea is fine. Are you hungry?" He asked, pointing the question toward Karkat. 

The slave nodded. 

"Fetch him a sandwich or something. While we're having our tea, feel free to have lunch yourself. Afterwords, if you could please clean him and get him new clothes, that'd be grand." He led Karkat into the foyer, clearly dismissing Kanaya.

"She's a w-wonderful girl. So polite, not hesitant." He sighed happily and sat in an overstuffed chair. Motioning with a ringed hand, he pointed for Karkat to have a seat. He did.

Another servant moved to fill their cups, adding two sugar cubes to Eridan's. He looked to Karkat, who held up four fingers. Four sugar cubes were plopped into Karkat's cup. Eridan noticed this as well.

"You like things sweet?" He asked, sipping from his cup. A smirk played on his face.

"Yes, sir. I haven't had something sweet in a while," Karkat answered, loving the taste of it on his tongue. It was funny, before he had been kidnapped he hadn't had a taste for sweet things. Now that almost all pleasure had receded from his life, he took everything he got with much gratitude.

The Aquarius crossed one leg over the other and sat back. With a hand on his temple he began to speak. "Now, Karkat, there are a few rules in this household. You must do as I say, no buts. Defiance will be punished. Looking me in the eye could be considered defiance, depending on the situation. Best to keep your eyes cast away. You need to earn everything, including your food, housing, my trust and other pleasures. Please refer to me as Sir, or Master. Do not call me Eridan until I say you may. If I have guests, refer to them as Sir, Miss, or Madam and their name if they give you it."

He took another drink from his cup. "Your daily schedule will be something like this- rise in the morning-usually around 7, do your morning chore -there is a chore list upstairs by your quarters-, eat breakfast, do your afternoon chore, lunch, then the rest of the day would be you going about to see what needs to be done. Everyone has a free hour and a half in the day. You will also find this on the chore list. Dinner is served around 6. Another free hour at 10 unless it's revoked. Lights out at 11. You can shower every other day, but if you feel you need to shower more often, ask me. Shower schedule is also on the list. It'll be around your free time, and will last 15 minutes. Again, if you need a longer shower, ask me." Eridan snapped his fingers and the male servant quickly refilled the cup.

"Now, concerning relationships with the other servants, I have no certain qualms. Don't pick fights. I don't care if you become someone's matesprit, kismesis, moirail, whatever. Feel free to make friends, but I would suggest not becoming too close. They could be sold, fall ill, et cetera. Your loyalty will remain mine and only mine. Understand?"

Karkat felt his cold eyes on him, studying, testing. "Yes sir." he mumbled. 

"Good," Eridan clasped his hands together,"now, Kanaya! Come get Karkat and show him around. She'll explain the rest." He directed the last part at the new slave.

The jade blood appeared. "Come with me please."

Karkat looked to Eridan, who nodded and waved him away. He began to get up, but his knees started to buckle with realization of his new situation. Kanaya quickly grabbed him off the floor and dragged him into the hallway. "Are you alright?"

"Culture shock, that's it."

She sighed, seeming already exasperated. "No need to be gruff with me. I'm not looking to ignore you."

He sighed as well. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Let's start the tour, hm?"

The house was a large one, containing 3 floors, plus a basement and attic. 1st floor contained the foyer, kitchen, dining room, slave dining room, a bathroom, living room, company room, coat room, entry way, and pantry. The 2nd was connected by a small stairway, and it belonged to the slaves. It held 10 slave bedrooms- each would hold 2 slaves. Another living room-meant for slaves, 4 bathrooms and 2 washrooms, and a storage room for linens, towels, soap, shampoo, clothing, bed spreads, etc. The top floor contained a different stairway to reach it. The top floor was meant for Eridan and guests. A grand bedroom with a walk-in closet and personal bath and washroom, a hand full of guestrooms with their own bathrooms, a study, and a cozy den.

Kanaya did not take him up to the 3rd floor. When he asked why, she answered a bit too briskly. "You are only invited up there. You do not want to be invited up there." She clutched her arm tightly,and turned away. 

Karkat floundered for words. "I'm sorry, I didn't-" Eridan's words of her being polite and not hesitant rang in his mind.

She cut him off quickly. "It's fine. You didn't know. It's fine." She clapped her hands together. "Let's get you your things!"

He let the subject drop. "Sure. Thanks."

They stopped at the supply closet. "Shampoo, soap, toothbrush, hmm... Pillow, sheets, blanket, towel..." Kanaya listed them off then loaded them into his arms. "Size small, right? And what's your shoe size?"

"No, medium." He answered indignantly. "Size 9." 

She smiled, handing off a few short and long sleeve shirts, along with a black jacket and a sweathshirt into his arms. Next were pants, all cargo style except for a pair of dark jeans and khakis. Then, she piled on socks and two pairs of shoes- sneakers and loafers. "And pajama pants!" A flannel pair was added to the pile. All neutral colors.

"Master Eridan has plenty of money to spend, and he likes us having plenty of clothes. Laundry day is Sunday."

Lastly, she retrieved his underwear for him, boxers and briefs. His cheeks became ruddy with embarrassment. Kanaya let out a small gasp at the sight. "Does he know?" She whispered, eyes wide with fear.

Karkat shifted a bit. "N-no, why?" He became agitated. Would Eridan kill him? Mutant bloods were usually favored slaves, weren't they?

"Well... Eridan's last mutant slave was his favorite. He was around your color too. You look a little like him." A look of horror crept into her eyes. "I used to be the one for, well, you know. Pleasuring him. But then Rasdur came, and Eridan fell in love. Rasdur became sick, and he died half a sweep ago. Sollux took Rasdur's place, but I think Eridan would snatch you up if he knew of your color. He'd be reminded of Rasdur." Karkat heard the urgency in her voice, and she took his hands. "Please, don't let him find out."

Karkat's heart had sunk deep inside of him. "I'm going to be sick." Kanaya brought him to the bathroom, where he retched into the toilet bowl. 

"You'll be fine, even if he does. He gets bored so easily." Kanaya patted his back, and stood. "Let's take your things to your room, then you can bathe." Karkat nodded, still feeling nauseated.

The jade blood helped him fold all of his clothes and place them into his dresser. She then made his bed, tucking in the sheets with an expert hand. "Your roommate is Sollux. I think he's working in the field, but he'll be in later. He's sort of grumpy, but nice. You two will get along fine, I think." She smiled at her own joke. Karkat did as well.

"Okay, you need to be bathed. You're filthy." 

Karkat bit back a nasty reply. Of course he was filthy! He had been carted around in a dusty, dirty livestock truck with a dozen other trolls. They hadn't even been washed at any of the auctions. His hair was greasy and matted, his skin smeared with dirt. It was a miracle any of them has been bought.

Kanaya led him into the bath, helping him strip off the digusting clothes that stuck to his body. He stood nude, but for an odd reason he wasn't embarrassed. Maybe because the other troll didn't stare, or because she had been so kind. Not saying anything, she helped him step into the warm tub. He nearly cried out at the wonderful feeling.

Sinking deep into the suds, he let out a long sigh. "I forgot what a hot bath felt like." He suddenly felt so tired, so exhausted. A weight he didn't knew he had been carrying fell off. Kanaya took noticed, and washed him herself. Shampoo was gently massaged into his tousled locks, coaxing out the oils and grease. He scrubbed himself with the soap, relishing the feeling of clean skin. As Kanaya washed the suds out, he began to cry. She stopped and took his jaw into her hands. "What's wrong? Dud it get into your eye?" 

He choked out a laugh and rubbed his eyes. "No, I just... Forgot what a nice touch feels like."

She nodded and continued silently. She didn't want to humiliate him anymore.

Karkat closed his eyes, wishing he could drown right here. At least then he'd be free.


	3. Chores and Roommates

The morning light streamed into Karkat's room through the stained curtains. A red haze filtered into his black view and he was forced to open his eyes. He was pleased for a moment, but then realized where he was.

In his new room, in his new domain.

A sigh rattled his chest. He couldn't cry, he hadn't in so long. Pulling the blanket around his frame, he burrowed deep into his pillow. He was allowed to lay there for a bit longer before he heard footsteps outside the door. It opened with a soft click, and the footsteps clacked over to his bed. A hand patted his shoulder. "Karkat, wake up."

He turned over to face the figure. Kanaya smiled back at him. "Master Eridan allowed us to sleep in. Today you're going to be shadowing me. Get up." The smaller troll complied, rising and stretching. He got dressed in his new clothes as Kanaya turned away. It was almost funny- less than 10 hours ago she had just bathed him and now she was protecting his modesty. Karkat was grateful anyway.

Once he was finished, the taller troll clasped her hands together. "Let's check the chore list, hm?" She turned away again to face a paper list tacked to the plain wall. A list of names ran down vertically, followed by a grid that contained 7 squares for each name. Tapping a bitten nail onto the paper, Kanaya began to explain. "So, your chores for the week will follow your name. The first square is for Sunday, and the last is Saturday. Each box has your morning and afternoon chore. On Sunday's we only have an afternoon chore, and laundry of course. We rotate chores, but some you won't get. So today, my morning chore is scrubbing the bathrooms, and my afternoon is the dishes. After all that, you just need to walk around and see what you can help with, until your free time."

Karkat's head buzzed with information. "Sure, okay. But, didn't you say I had a roommate? Where is he?" The bed beside him was neat and undisturbed. He hadn't heard anyone enter the room during the night either.

Kanaya swallowed thickly. "Sollux is probably with Master Eridan. Or walking around. Since he's Eridan's... er, companion, he doesn't have to do chores and sometimes has to sleep in Eridan's room. He does help with chores though, he's not spoiled. He just doesn't have to..." She trailed off, gathering her lower lip with her sharp canines.

The smaller slave simply nodded, dropping the topic. He felt guilty for asking. He had never been forced to do such things, and hopefully he never would. Kanaya touched his shoulder lightly and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Let's get going. The sooner we're done, the sooner we can have breakfast."

 

\----

Karkat's hands were raw and dry from the solution they had used to scrub.

"Well, we did go a bit farther than needed, but it's a good thing. Master Eridan will know what a good worker you are then." Kanaya had said after they had finished cleaning all the bathrooms, including the disgusting slave restrooms.

"Breakfast?" Karkat asked, nearly pleading. His stomach was twisting itself with hunger.

"Breakfast," Kanaya confirmed.

Awaiting downstairs was the smell of sausage and eggs, sizzling and spitting in their fat and oil. The scent assaulted Karkat's nose, and he let a moan slip out of his mouth. At his previous residence, they had porridge and a pear for breakfast everyday. This was a welcome change.

"Oh, good. Apoder made breakfast today. She's an excellent cook." Kanaya commented, looking unfazed by the aphrodisiac smell hanging in the air. The deep orange blood in question stood at the large stove, adding the finished food to plates.

"Thank you, Kanaya. I made your egg poached, like you like it." The tall troll turned, giving Karkat a full view of her assortment of scars. Thin lines streaked across her face, particularly on her cheeks. She gave him a polite smile. "Hello. New one, yes?" She pointed the last part at Kanaya. 

The jade blood was collecting her plate of meat and her egg. "Mhmm. His name is Karkat." She leaned against the counter watching the both of them. Apoder set down her spatula and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. Welcome." Karkat shook back, and gave her a hesitant smile.

"Same to you." 

Apoder turned back, and collected a handful of sausage links onto his plate. "You alright with scrambled eggs?" 

"Sure. Yes. Thank you." Karkat stumbled on his words. Any food would do. 

A few seconds later, and Karkat was laden with plenty of food- sausage, eggs, and an apple. He and Kanaya traveled to the slave's dining room, which was mostly empty. A lone troll sat at the far end of the table, scraping at his plate. He ignored the new comers.

The jade and mutant blood sat far away. Karkat raised an eyebrow, and Kanaya waved her hand, dismissing the gesture. "That's Yerrin. Just leave him alone. He's moody." She explained, hushing her voice. Karkat wolfed down his food, but managed to savor every bite. When they finished, Kanaya gathered both of their plates. 

"Go make your bed, it's a mess. I'll take the dishes back and get started on them. Join me when you're done."

Karkat agreed, and set off for his room. Approaching the entrance, he heard a soft sniffling noise from inside. He froze, then slowly leaned around the frame and peeked inside. Another troll was inside, sitting on the bed opposite of Karkat's. The man seemed to be softly crying, but his pale grey hands obscured the view. 

Karkat shifted a bit, knocking his foot against the wall. A thump sounded, and the troll inside quickly stopped. "I saw you." He said, and Karkat noticed a slight lisp in his scratchy voice. Karkat grumbled and stepped into view. 

"Who the fuck are you?" The troll asked, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand. With his hands away, Karkat could see that his eyes were red and blue. Was he really a psionic?

"I'm Karkat. I'm new. Kanaya said I'm your roommate." He paused for a second. "You are Sollux, right?"

The troll let out a shaky sigh. "Yeah. Hi, sorry." Sollux stood and went over to him, holding out a hand. 

Karkat took it, and looked toward his already made bed. "I came up to make my bed, but it's uh..."

"Yeah. I like to clean." Sollux stated, sitting back down on the bed. He crossed one thin leg over the other, and leaned back onto his pillows.

The mutant troll nodded. "Okay, thanks." A silence hung in the air. Karkat knew he should be heading back downstairs to help Kanaya, but he was still curious.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you um, crying about?" 

Sollux gave him a stupefied look. "Kanaya didn't tell you? I'm Eridan's fuck toy." He looked Karkat over and snorted. "But maybe not for long. You're handsome enough." He uncrossed his arms and stood. Breezing past Karkat, he called over his shoulder. "Be careful, kid!"

The shorter troll stood in the room, unable to move. He was frozen in place for a few minutes, processing all the information he had been told over the last 2 days. After a while, he decided he had to move. Stiffly, he joined Kanaya in the kitchen and began drying the dishes. Kanaya didn't say anything, but glanced over at him every few minutes. The sounds of plates clacking and soap being scrubbed around was the only sound that filled the room.

"So," Kanaya began, effectively breaking the silence, "you met Sollux?"

He chuckled and nodded, setting away a few forks. "Is it obvious?"

"Everyone is off put by him at first. He'll warm up. Probably."

\----

It was around 10:48 at night. Karkat lay in his bed, waiting for the lights to turn off. He hadn't seen his roommate since the initial meeting they had earlier in the day. He felt guilty for asking why he was crying, he should've just left it alone.

The click of the door's handle being turn broke through his thoughts. He rose up on his elbows, trying to see who was coming in. The opening door revealed it was none other than a dripping wet Sollux.

"Oh, hi."

Sollux glanced over coolly and gave him a nod. His dark hair was plastered to his head, and wet spots stained his shirt. He rubbed his scalp with a white towel, doing so for a few minutes. With a satisfied sigh, he cast the damp towel into a corner. Stripping off his shirt and pants, he did the same with them. The lanky troll then pulled on the flannel pajama pants and crawled into his bed and turned toward the wall; away from Karkat's gaze.

They both laid in silence, but Sollux flipped over slowly. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I was in a pissy mood. Which is my most frequent mood."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have asked." Karkat pulled his comforter tighter around himself, feeling a sudden chill.

Sollux shrugged slightly. The yellow blood turned back toward the wall, and the silence returned.

"Oh, and Karkat?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to hell."

The lights snapped off and left them in the darkness.


	4. Complaints and Affairs

The next day, Karkat was awoken in a much gentler manner. 

He heard a soft rustling of bed sheets and a bought of coughing. Roused from his slumber, he grumbled a "Sollux?"

The noises stopped. "Yeah?"

Karkat's morning crabbiness would not allow tolerance for blatant stupidity. "No, I wasn't asking you for something, I wanted to know if it was you."

"Well it is." The taller troll seemed more cheerful this morning. "You might as well wake up now, it's only... 12 minutes away from rising time."

Karkat rose out from his tangle of bedspread. He had always thrashed in his sleep, but since he came here, they were worsened by the onslaught of new nightmares. He almost wished for the dreamless sleep that he dreaded.

"You know, you can really pull off bed head." Sollux said quietly before he left. 

A flush crept along his cheeks, but he ignored it and got ready. After the matter, he checked the updated chore list. Morning chore... Dust rooms (excluding any slave rooms and kitchen.) Afternooon... Serving tea and lunch for Master Ampora and guest. 

No time for sulking. He had about a dozen rooms to dust.

\----

Karkat enjoyed dusting the way many people enjoy sitting in silence. It's alright, bit it's almost always never your preferred activity.

Since he was early to rise, he was one of the first to breakfast. Although, in lieu of the greasy smell from yesterday, there was a smokey charted smell in the air. 

He entered the kitchen, where the odor seemed to originate from. The 'moody' troll from the day prior manned the stove. Mumbling a weak thanks, he collected the blackened bacon and grabbed 2 bananas to make up for the pitiful mess on his plate.

\----

Breakfast passed uneventfully, as did the rest of morning. Noon crept around, and Karkat was summoned to the foyer. Kanaya had told him earlier to pick up a tray of tea from the kitchen and bring it in on his way there. 

Awaiting him was Eridan himself, and a rather fat violet blooded troll. He dolled out tea to the both of them, then stepped back to the wall. The two men discussed politics and business for a bit, and Karkat tuned their idle chatter out. He picked up a few pieces, such as "shipping fees", "quite cute", "maybe mutant" and "nice body". He dared glance back at the two, and found both staring. 

"Snacks for you and sir, Master?" Karkat asked weakly. Eridan nodded a bit, a devilish grin playing on his thin lips.

"Yes, turkey on rye." As Karkat turned to leave, he could still feel both eyes slip over his body. "Great ass." Eridan whispered. It took all his might not to scream at his owner. 

The chat between the men carried on until about 2. When the portly man had left, Eridan planted a hand onto Karkat's rear, squeezing it slightly. "Great job. You're doing fantastic work so far." The man whispered into his ear. 

Karkat scurried up to his room, where he then threw himself onto the bed and wept quietly. He was afraid. At about 2:30, Kanaya found him inside.

"There you are! Why'd you skip lunch?" She plopped down beside him, smoothing her skirt down. 

"Wasn't hungry." He offered. Kanaya gave him a hard look. The shorter slave let out a shaky sigh and recounted what had happened that afternoon. Kanaya was quiet the whole way through, stroking his floppy hair as he spoke. When he finsihed, she enveloped him in a tight hug. 

Right about then is when Sollux walked in. "What's going on?" Kanaya glanced up from the pile of small troll in her lap. "Eridan harassed him today." Sollux let out a snort. 

"Kanaya, please leave." The jade blood complied, clearing the room. Sollux hunkered down onto his bed. "You get used to it." He stated after a few minutes of silence. 

Karkat felt anger and disbelief bubble in his chest, and a few words slipped out. "What do you mean, 'you get used to it'?" He snarled.

It was Sollux's turn to grow mad. "What do you think I mean? Once you're his toy, you grow numb, calloused. You allow yourself to forget and kinda cope. It's fine." Rage and hurt tinged his words. 

The vines of silence wrapped around the room, squeezing them both tight. Finally, Sollux started again. "When that troll that looked like you died, Eridan turned to me for comfort. It was red for a while, but when his moirail started to hit on me and started sleeping with me, he flipped out. I guess he loved her. It's funny, I don't even remember her name. Feferi, maybe? Anyway, since then, it's been all cruel black. So just be careful." 

"I'm sorry." Karkat whispered.

Sollux snickered lightly. "Yeah, you and everyone else."


	5. Bruises and Ammends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the rape/unconsenting sex begins, so you've been warned. I'm not trying to sexualize it, I'm trying to portray the terror of it. I'm a rape victim and I guess this is my outlet, so please don't be mad. I'm not trying to make light of a serious thing.

The shower turned off with a slow hiss, then a soft drip. The water was only lukewarm, but Karkat didn't mind, seeing as a 10 minute warm shower was by far better than a quick cold bath he knew all too well.

The window in the bathroom showed a sinking sun, surrounded by a halo of orange and pink hues. He wanted to enjoy the sight, but something still gnawed at him from the conversation he had with Sollux. Guilt still turned in his stomach, but he couldn't find the courage to admit he was being a baby about Eridan's harassment. Sollux had suffered so much under the man, and he hadn't complained until Karkat brought it up.

He gathered his towels and slunk out of the bathroom. Damned if he'd be punished for over riding the 10 minute shower rule. The trip from the hallway was short, but Karkat felt exhausted by the time he entered the room he shared with the aforementioned troll. It wasn't even 10 yet and his eyelids were drooping like a wilted flower. Sollux was inside already, sitting on the opposite bed and reading a thick book. He gave Karkat a quick nod as he entered.

"Hey." 

"Hey."

The conversation ended. 

Setting his wet towels and dirty clothes in the designated pile for such sundries, Karkat began getting ready for bed. It had always been so methodical for the troll. Clean up, dress, relax, and sleep. Not much to do, but it was his favorite part of the day. He felt odd with the silence in the room, so he began to engage Sollux to ease it.

"You're back in the room early," he stated casually.

The taller troll quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah. I guess Eridan didn't want me to come up I guess. The visits have been getting kind of sparse. I suppose he found a matesprit, or some bullshit like that." A bitter tone overtook his voice. He must'e noticed the incredulous look Karkat gave him, because he scrambled to backtrack. "I'm not saying that I'm jealous or anything, that'd be ridiculous. I just think a guy like him falling into matespritship or any other quadrant is the downfall for romance, if that still exists."

"Are you saying that because he's a dick, or because you don't believe in love for everyone?" His eyes narrowed, judging the other's actions carefully. A seed of worry planted in the center of his stomach.

"Both I guess. I guess you start questioning love of any sort when it's forced onto you," Sollux answered smoothly. He turned a page in his book, but kept his bi-colored eyes on the other troll.

Before Karkat could even begin to form a response, a sharp knock sounded on the door. He looked toward Sollux, who gave the knocker permission to enter.

A scar streaked face poked through the ajar door. "Karkat? Master Eridan wants to see you." Apoder said, eyes full of sympathy. 

Karkat's stomach plunged and the floor seemed to tilt from beneath his bare feet.

"What?" Sollux demanded, tossing his book aside. "Are you sure it wasn't me? I bet it was me. I'll go up." Leaping up, the gemini bolted to the door.

Apoder quickly intercepted Sollux by grabbing his wrist. "No," she said softly, as if speaking to a frightened animal, "he asked for Karkat."

The mentioned troll stood frozen in spot, not quite processing what Sollux was trying to do for him.

"He... He'll be okay. Just support him alright? It's not your fault; it was out of your control," Apoder whispered to Sollux, thinking Karkat couldn't hear.

She turned to the smaller troll and gently took his hands into hers. Karkat swore he saw tears at the corners of her eyes. "It'll all be okay. Just do as he says, don't fight- he will punish you, whether it be a slap or a flogging. Just zone everything out. Don't listen, don't feel. Can you remember your hive? Think of that while you're in there. Okay? You're going to be fine. He'll get bored soon enough." Her hands squeezed his enveloped ones. He gave her a nod, and felt his head succumb to the static state.

Sollux stood back helplessly as Karkat was led from their room. Apoder slowly led him up the seemingly long flight of stairs to the top floor. The wood that covered the floor was much nicer than the slave's, and the doors possessed a fancier feel. At the end of the lengthy hallway, Eridan's master bedroom waited. Apoder gave his door a timid knock as well.

It was opened a few moments later. Apoder stepped to the side, and Karkat felt some of the static wear off as adrenaline coursed in his veins. Eridan peered out, only in a purple dressing robe. He smiled when he saw Karkat.

"Ah, thank you Apoder. You are excused." The female troll then stepped back, and Karkat saw in the light of the hallway that a thin rivulet of tears ran from each eye. The translucent orange streaks stained her face, and she turned away from the two men.

"Come in," Eridan addressed Karkat, sidestepping to allow the smaller troll entrance to his room. It contained a large bed and bookshelf, and a few doors, one to a bathroom and another to (presumably) a walk-in closet. The aquarian placed a hand onto the slave's back, slightly nudging him forward so that he could close the door behind them. On his back, Karkat felt the cold rings that were stacked on his master's fingers. A bit of feeling returned to him, but he willed it back into its previously comatose state. Eridan's hand slipped lower and Karkat felt the need to scream, but wouldn't have been able to force it out if he tried.

"Bed looks nice, hm? 700 thread count sheets. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." The man disappeared into the adjoining bathroom in search of something, and Karkat followed his commands. Climbing on top of the tall bed, he immediately collapsed into it. Face first in a smooth pillow, he tried to block out all senses. Maybe if he was lucky he'd stop breathing.

"Oh, now. I can't have you doing that," came Eridan's voice. The slave felt the cool hands on his hips and was flipped over. He kept his eyes scrunched shut. 

A sigh sounded. "I suppose I can let you do that. It is your first time, right?"

"Yes," Karkat replied, forcing the words from his jammed throat. He was being honest. He had never believed it was anything special, giving yourself away for the first time. But that was before, when he thought it'd be his choice. Now that it wasn't, he thought it was the most precious thing in the world.

"I'll go a bit slower then."

His pajama bottoms were tugged off, legs forced apart. Memories of Crab Dad took over in his brain, and a sort of serene acceptance wracked his body. The white noise returned and everything was alright.

Until he felt a nudge at his entrance.

A scream bubbled in his vocal chords, but it was stopped as his master plunged in. A tearing feeling swept through Karkat's body and he felt his back arch as the pain rippled throughout his entire being. He felt stretched to the max, and tears erupted from his eyes. His mouth opened as if he was going to howl, but he was silent except for a tiny gasp. The invading bulge withdrew, leaving Karkat in a state of shock until it returned in full force, slamming up into him. 

A scream did escape this time, and it seemed to echo throughout the entire household. Eridan's body leaned over his, lips brushing his ear as he whispered to him. "Shh, baby. It'll be alright in a second." His pace slowed a bit, relieving the smaller troll of some of his pain.

A whimper fled from his mouth as he felt a fluid trickle out, knowing it was his own blood. He felt his master's hand cup his cheek. "It's okay, I don't care about that," He promised, as if Karkat was really worried about ruining the man's sheets.

 

The slave began sobbing aloud, gathering the sheets in his small fists. 

"Stop." Eridan warned, increasing his speed. Karkat didn't hear and continued to wail.

An open palm connected to Karkat's wet cheek, and a slick slapping sound cracked. "I said stop it!" The seatroll bellowed. Karkat immediately shut up, and instead dug his nails through the sheet so that they ripped. The shorter troll felt his master kiss his cheek, then nip at his neck, eliciting more weak cries. The man placed bites and scratches all over the slave's body, but soon he was able to just block all of it out, so that they all felt very distant. The slurs Eridan called him were only murmurs.

It went went on for what seemed like hours, until Karkat felt an odd stretching again, but it was coming from the bulge inside of him. It seemed to swell as Eridan let out a loud groan, and then rapidly entered and withdrew from the slave. The mutant felt an odd feeling- like his universe had been torn into two. A great amount of liquid shot into Karkat, and he realized with a sudden horror that Eridan had no qualms about truly violating his slave's bodies. The seadweller weakly gave a few more thrusts, and then fully pulled out. The cancer dared to open his eyes, and saw the grizzly sight of Eridan's violet genetic material all over the bed and floor. With even more disgust, he saw his own blood in the slurry. As he weakly stood, he felt the rest of the slime exit his entrance. Eridan was pulling back on his robe, but looked back to Karkat.

"Ah, yes. You're free to go. I'll have Kanaya or somebody wake you up a bit later. You'll get a lot of sleep tonight, since tomorrow's Sunday anyway." 

The troll shakily pulled on his pants and shirt, leaving the mess behind, knowing fully well he wouldn't have any sleep for the next few days.

\----

The walk back to his room seemed to take forever as well, seeing as Karkat had to stumble. Pain still nipped at him in waves at various places, but he was mostly numb anyhow.

When he opened the door, he found Sollux and Kanaya waiting for him.

Both of them had swollen eyes, and sullen looks. Their heads snapped up to see who was there.

"Karkat!" Kanaya cried, rushing to him. "How badly are you hurt?"

He shrugged, throat still stuck shut. Sollux stayed where was on the bed, his eyes somewhere far.

"Let's get you in the bath."

Karkat didn't say anything, just nodded and allowed Kanaya to baby him. He didn't know how to say no, and was too tired to want to.

\----

The bath stung anything that was raw, but healed his sore spots.

Sollux asked for Kanaya to leave, and she did.

They sat in silence, each looking into the distance at nothing, their eyes went away.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"You couldn't have done anything." Karkat said simply. He didn't want to hear Sollux's voice crack or give away.

He looked over to the other troll, dismayed to find him crying.

"I wish I could've... I'm so sorry."

Karkat went over to the other bed, and Sollux wrapped him in a hug. They stayed put for a while, soaking each other's shirts in tears. As they pulled away, Karkat kissed Sollux.

It was wonderful, waking up Karkat's mind from the static and white noise that had consumed it. Feeling returned, but no pain followed.

"Karkat wh-"

He interrupted the other troll again. "Sollux please... That was my first time. I need to know what it's like for real. Please?"

Sollux held him in silence for a few minutes. Karkat's hands relaxed on his chest, feeling it move with each breath.

The gemini nodded. "Alright."

They did it softly and gently. The two worked together, no neediness or selfishness present. Neither knew that sex could take them high, because for both, it had only ever buried them deeper.


	6. Surfacing and Submersion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for going MIA! I became really busy and lost track of time :S 
> 
> I've been working on this bad boy since February, but never had the time to put in more than a few sentences at a time. Now that it's summer, I'll be updating more often, and might finish it by September.
> 
> Another warning for rape/non-con sex, but it will be in less detail this time around.

Afternoon sunlight cast beams of light onto the floors of the room the two trolls shared. The shorter one stood in front of the grimy mirror placed against their off-white walls. He stood in his boxers, carefully turned his body and twisting it to see better. With delight, he realized most of his bruises were nearly gone. His worst and most visible one on his cheek had faded to a sickly yellow, and the scratches that had littered him were shallow and nearly all gone. He was also able to do his chores now, since nothing was too sore. It had been a week since Eridan had called for him, and the slave figured he was letting him rest and heal up. It shamed Karkat to be grateful for the fact that Eridan was giving him a break.

The door opened and the second occupant of the room entered. Sollux flounced onto his bed, watching Karkat examine himself. After a few moments, he offered a small tidbit. 

"You're looking better."

Karkat turned away from the mirror. "Thanks." He joined Sollux on the bed, and they interlocked hands. "I'm worried about the next time Eridan calls for me. Is it worst after the first?"

"No, it gets better. He got bored of me quickly, so maybe he'll get bored fast with you too." Sollux squeezed his matesprit's hand tightly, and gave him a reassuring smile. Karkat held back from laughing at his over-sized incisors and canines, and figured Sollux tried to hold back from laughing at his overbite quite often. 

The two trolls had begun their matespritship the night Eridan had first called for Karkat. The two trolls hardly ever slept in their own beds, often ditching it to sleep with each other. It was the only way the Cancer could escape his nightmares. Though they hadn't pailed since the first night, they grew closer each day. Karkat had also begun a moirallegiance with Kanaya. He felt safe in their company, and hoped they felt safe in his as well. 

\---

The next night, a soft knock rapped on their door.

"Come in," Sollux called groggily. He turned away from a sleepy Karkat, who unconsciously reached out for him. 

The door creaked open, and the taller troll opened an eye. Apoder stood in a ray of light coming from the hallway. A grim looked was settled on her scarred face, and Sollux's heart sunk. She nodded toward Karkat, and the Gemini numbly shook him awake. The smaller troll grumbled and curled into a clot of sheets. His eyebrows furrowed, and his pale grey body felt warm on Sollux's clammy hands. "Karkat, please. You need to wake up," Sollux choked out. His matesprit's eyes finally fluttered open.

Apoder came to the bed, taking Karkat's hand. It took a few moments to process, and the Cancer's mouth hung open with shock, then closed. He swallowed thickly, and climbed out of the tangle. He looked back toward Sollux, who's face held more emotions than in Karkat's heart. All he felt was dread, dread in his mind, heart, hands, knees, stomach, and feet. It consumed him whole. He was scared.

The trek up to Eridan's room was shorter this time, and the cool floors sent shivers through Karkat. Apoder held his hand the entire time, and would glance back to check if he was still there. The troll's mind was on static mode- no thoughts came through. When they came to the door, Karkat stopped Apoder's hand and knocked himself. She gave his other hand a squeeze, but her eyes were kept forward. The door opened a few seconds later, revealing a fully dressed Eridan. He nodded at the female troll, and grabbed Karkat.

"You're dismissed." He said to the former, and she nodded and stepped away. Karkat wasn't sure if she was crying again, but he didn't want her sympathy anyway.

Eridan ushered Karkat off to the bed. The man quickly undressed, and the slave looked away. He willed everything to become silent, and it did. When Eridan approached him again, Karkat focused on his soft footsteps and not the sound of his voice. He barely felt the man's clammy hand on his bare back as his owner pushed him into the comforter. The pain was less this time, and when Karkat didn't cry out or respond, the seadweller grew angry. Karkat didn't hear the cries to look at his master, and was punched sharply in the back of the head.

The mutant let out a feeble moan, and sunk into unconsciousness.

\-------------

When he awoke, his blurry eyesight gave way to a distressed Eridan.

"Thank God, I thought you were.. well... That doesn't matter. How do you feel?" Eridan hovered over the slave's small body, one ringed hand above his cheek, casting a shadow over the pale grey skin.

"Nauseous," whispered Karkat. His head felt clouded, and his words were hard to form. All he felt was a muted pounding in his head. He didn't remember what had happened, or how long he had been out. A breeze from the cracked open window reminded him he was nude, and the silky sheets on his back told him where he was. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, he tried to cover himself with his hands. Eridan saw, but made no move to remove them.

The sea dweller sighed, creating a heave of his chest, and sending his gills fluttering.

"I think we've done enough for tonight," said Eridan gently, hiding his remorseful face in the shadows of the room. "You may go."

\-------------

The next day, Karkat was excused from his chores, free to lay in bed for the day. His meals were brought to him by a burgundy blooded troll who shot the slave a dirty look and clattered the tray onto his lap. Feeling hot guilt creep into his cheeks, the Cancer bit back foul words and thanked him. The food had no taste today, and he wondered if Apoder's turn to make breakfast was over. Or maybe she was angry with him as well.

He didn't wake up in time to see Sollux before the morning chores, but he and Kanaya did stop in during the afternoon break.

"Your color looks better," Kanaya commented, "and your bruises are almost completely faded."

Sollux nodded in agreement, but kept silent through the small talk. His eyes were on Karkat, but his sight seemed to be miles away.

Grabbing his matesprit's hand, Karkat shot him a worried look. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"

Sollux's eyes snapped back to him, growing hard. With anger or with unease, the smaller troll couldn't tell.

"I want to know what he did to you last night."

Karkat's stomach fell. He loosened his grip on Sollux's hand. "Nothing, really," he lied through his teeth.

"Really?" Sollux questioned, his words pointed caustically. "Not a thing?"

Karkat mumbled a pathetic 'yeah' and burrowed a bit more under his blanket. Kanaya put a hand on Sollux's shoulder.

The jade blooded troll fixed him with a steely look, but kept it non-threatening. "Stop," she commanded, an odd softness in her voice. Sollux briskly shrugged her hand off, clenching and unclenching a fist. His dual colored eyes seemed to glow softly, and Karkat swore he could feel extra static in the air. The crackle in the air grew louder in the tense silence. Kanaya turned the yellow blood toward her, trying to make their eyes meet.

"Stop. You're going to get angry, and someone's going to get hurt. You need to calm down." The two stared each other down, Kanaya calm and collected; Sollux seeming to be bursting at the seams with fury. After what seemed like an eternity, the crackle stopped and the glow from his eyes dimmed. Karkat released a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and briefly wondered if Sollux and Kanaya had ever had pale feelings for one another. He put the thought on a back burner and turned his attention back to the other trolls.

Sollux closed his eyes and exhaled. "I just want to know what the son of a bitch did you." At Karkat's silence, the psionic troll's voice took a pleading tone. "He had to have done something, otherwise you wouldn't have been excused all day. Please, tell me." The lankier troll took the mutant's hands in his, squeezing tightly, with desperation in his odd eyes.

Karkat couldn't meet his eyes, but told him what he could remember. "We were... pailing." He winced at the word, as did Kanaya and Sollux. "I think I did something wrong... but I got knocked out, and he sent me back. I honestly can't recall what else happened." He dropped Sollux's grip and wrung his hands.

"Karkat... that's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong," Kanaya said quietly. Sollux didn't respond. His eyes had gone faraway this time, and Karkat was frightened at the look on his face. His matesprit stood up suddenly, and walked to the door.

"Break is almost over," he offered as an explanation, his voice cold and alienated. Kanaya watched him leave, and gave a surrendering sigh. She gave Karkat a pale kiss on the forehead before standing up. Stepping toward the ajar door, she told Karkat she would see him after dinner. The slave was left alone, and he rested in a dreamless sleep.

\------------------

That night, Karkat was back in his master's room.

Eridan seemed vexed by something, his large fins pinned back as he paced the room. The mutant had been told to strip to his underwear and wait on the bed. He kept his eyes locked on his owner, worried about what would happen tonight. Karkat had learned early on in his time as a slave that angry owners meant injured slaves. His thick brows were furrowed into a deep 'v' from anxiousness. He had only fought back against an owner once- when he was young and new to the trade.

A drunken owner had began to kick him while he was scrubbing the floor, and the Cancer had leaped upon the violet blood. The other slaves turned their back on their fellow brother and pulled him off, helping restrain him as the owner fetched his whip and gave the slave a lash or two. The whipping had given Karkat a long, horizontal scar along his shoulder blades, and the other right above it had nearly faded. From that experience, he learned to bite back any bitter words, to play the silent and meek role, and to roll over and show his soft underside at any threat. He wasn't sure if he could take on Eridan if the seadweller tried to beat him again.

The aforementioned owner turned on his heels, fixing a gaze on his slave. Karkat could feel the animosity within it, the quiet fury it cast. He tried to meet it, but it proved to risky and he threw his eyes back to the floor. Eridan stepped closer, and the mutant felt his heart pound harder.

"I heard you have a matesprit." Karkat didn't dare look up now. His mind hummed but he knew it was empty. His heart raced at a maddening pace, any faster and it would burst from the cage of his ribs.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Eridan let out a chuckle, but Karkat knew it was not in kind. It was sickening to his ears, and he wished he had never heard it. It held so much indignation and was bitter to the core. "Sollux..." The man continued on, pacing once again. "He was one of mine once... But I'm sure you know that. He's a broken troll. He'd only hurt you." He swiftly faced karkat again, grabbing his chin tightly between his thumb and forefinger and yanking it upward. "What? Don't you like me enough? Don't I show you a good time?"

Karkat felt specks of saliva hit his face, and he heard a hint of pleading in the seadweller's voice, as if the questions weren't rhetorical after all.

"Do I have to get rid of him in order for you to love me like you should?"

Karkat's eyes opened wide, panic coursing through his veins. "No!"

Eridan grinned, showing his keen teeth. "Alright. But you can't be with him any longer. Okay?" His grip on the slave's chin grew stronger until the smaller troll yelped. Karkat clenched his teeth and nodded, a difficult task with his chin locked between the seadweller's fingers. Eridan released him, but quickly shoved the troll down onto the purple comforter. Clambering over his body quickly, Eridan pinned the slave's hands above his head. Leaning down, he nipped at Karkat's ear, eliciting gasps from the mutant.

"Does Sollux bite you?" Eridan whispered in Karkat's ear, lust creating a rough edge in his voice. "Does he say nasty things?"

Karkat panted and began to squirm, not saying anything.

"Or is he nice with you?" The owner placed tender kisses along his jaw, trying to solicit another gasp or moan. "Does he kiss you hard and rough?"

Eridan's coarse lips crashed into Karkat's, biting at his lips as well. The slave yelped as blood was drawn. Eridan simply licked it off and resumed kissing his prize. His tongue eventually forced it's way in, causing Karkat to gag and moan unwillingly. The Cancer tried as hard as he could not to give much reaction, but it seemed it was necessary or else he would be bitten again. The seadweller was getting sloppy, tongue everywhere, sucking at every spot he could... Karkat felt an awful ache in his stomach.

Finally, Eridan pulled away from his slave, a long string of saliva following him and linking his mouth to Karkat's. Running the back of his hand over his mouth, he nodded for Karkat to stand up. Karkat slinked out of the bed, standing near the foot of it. The seadweller climbed out as well, sitting in a chair next to his shelf of books. With deliberate slowness, he bunched down his briefs, exposing his violet bulge. It seemed to have a mind of it's own, curling and wiggling at a sloth-like pace.

"On your knees, now," Eridan commanded. The red blooded troll complied, dropping down before his master's stirring bulge. "Touch it."

Karkat inhaled and exhaled deeply, putting both of his calloused hands onto the slimy shaft. Eridan let out an estranged groan, biting down on his lower lip. The slave cupped his hands around it, moving them up and down slowly at first, speeding up as time went by. Eridan was letting out more frequent pants as a light purple flush crept upon him. His genetic material was begging to ooze down onto the slave's wrist.

"Use your mouth!" He choked out hoarsely.

Karkat opened his mouth widely enough, putting just the tip in at first. The seadweller clapped a hand over his mouth to contain his arousal. Unsure of how far he could go, the troll tried to suck on it slowly, adding a bit more each time he bobbed his head. Driven mad with urge, Eridan dug his finger's into Karkat's messy hair and forced his slave to deep-throat his bulge.

"Ah-Ahh! Fuck!" Eridan exclaimed, in throes of ecstasy as Karkat gagged around his large bulge. He tried desperately to free himself, but his owner only forced him down farther. "Jesus, fuck!" More moans escaped the Aquarius. After a dozen or so imposed head bobs, Karkat was released accidentally while Eridan was bucking his hips, yearning for more mouth action. The Cancer pulled off quickly, gasping and choking for breath.

"S-stop!" He cried, tears lining his eyes and threatening to spill. "Please.. I... c- I can't... br-breathe!" He finally managed to choke out between heaves. Violet goo coated his mouth and chin, dripping onto the floor.

"Fuck!" Eridan cried. He had been so close to release, so he scrambled to jerk himself off. "In front of me! Now!" Karkat came back to his lap, lapping at the bulge as his owner furiously beat himself with eyes scrunched shut. Within seconds, a great moan erupted from him as he unloaded himself onto Karkat. Purple genetic material splashed onto his face, getting in his eye, his open mouth, and spilled onto his chest and the floor. With slow strokes, Eridan groaned as he rode out his orgasm, blindly rubbing his bulge over Karkat's lips.

After a minute of resting, the seadweller spoke again. "Since you failed to comply with my orders, you will be punished. Rinse yourself off quickly in the bathroom, get dressed, and meet me outside my bedroom. I expect it to take no more than 5 minutes." He coolly tucked himself back into his drawers and sat back in the chair, clearly dismissing Karkat.

With anxiety pounding in his chest, he rushed to complete the tasks.

\------------------

The boat gently rocked in the navy sea, undulating in the mild waters.

Karkat leaned over the railing, eyeing the choppy surface warily. He hadn't ever been in a body of water deeper than a bathtub, and now he was a couple hundred yards away from the coast in the sea. Adding on to his worry, he had never learned to swim. To be fair, most landdwellers hadn't, because what's the point? If you do have time to frolic in water, seadwellers will be there, ready to drive you out.

Lost in a reverie, the mutant nearly jumped out of his skin when Eridan crept up behind him.

"Worried about somethin'?"

"I've never been on a... a... What did you call it?"

Eridan's mouth bloomed into a toothy smirk.

"A boat? A ship?" His saccharine voice offered, very condescendingly. 

"Yes..." Karkat replied, gritting his teeth to keep from back-talking.

"I suppose that's not surprisin'," Eridan said. "I don't know very many landdwellers that have."

The two trolls fell into a pregnant pause of conversation, both watching the dark waves crest. Karkat suddenly felt very, very heavy. He drooped against the side, and was soon scooped back up by his owner.

"Shall we sit?"

Drug over to the small table on the deck, Eridan set his slave into one chair, and sat himself into the one across from it. A pitcher of iced tea sat on the table, accompanied by a few glasses. The violet blood filled up two of them, passing one to his slave. Reflecting on it, Karkat realized he should've been tipped off by this strange gesture, but at the moment he was too weary to analyze it.

The two sat in silence, sipping at their drinks and avoiding eye contact. How do you make conversation with a man who had knocked you out the night before, and had nearly choked you less than an hour ago? Karkat tried to focus on the indigo waves that dully rocked the ship. He hadn't ever been to sea, and found it quite soothing. It was enough to keep his mind off of Eridan's motives.

After they had both finished their drinks, Eridan suddenly stood up.

"Come here," he commanded.

Karkat complied.

Walking back to the railing to join his owner, the mutant peered over the railing again. The waves seemed to be a bit more hectic since the wind was picking up. He shivered as he felt a knot grow in his stomach.

Eridan took no notice of the slave's nervousness.

Smiling serenely, he reached out and took a hold of Karkat's shoulder to bring him even closer.

"You want to see somethin'?"

"Uh... Okay, sir."

In a rapid motion, the seadweller shoved Karkat overboard. In a state of shock, he couldn't even let out a scream. He hit the water within a few seconds, the sea swallowing him. Water gushed into the mutant's open mouth, choking him quickly. Scrambling about, he tried in vain to swim to the surface. His awkward arms and legs barely propelled him and he felt his lungs begin to burn. Panic coursed through his veins.

He heard a dull splash, and saw another figure grow closer. Through the dark waters, he recognized Eridan's bolt-like horns. Though it pained Karkat to admit it, his master was his only chance. Desperately, he kicked his legs and thrashed his arms to reach the other man. Eridan swam toward him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the surface.

Gasping wildly, he refilled his burning lungs. Karkat hacked and coughed while Eridan watched and held him afloat. After a few minutes of recovery, Karkat struggled to escape his master's grip.

"What the fuck?!" He screamed shrilly. In the heat of the moment, he forgot the power his master held over him. "What the ever-loving fuck is wrong with you? You bastard, you rat bastard! You son of a bitch-"

The mutant was cut off as Eridan once again dunked him under the water. Calmly, he drug Karkat down farther into the murky depths. His strength outmatched the under-oxygenated troll, who fought back weakly. Holding him still, he waited until Karkat had lost his will. It didn't take very long, for Karkat knew this was a losing war. He soon bundled against his master, who then resurfaced.

As Karkat choked again, Eridan toom the opportunity to whispered in his ear.

"You need me. Don't you ever forget that. You need me like a wounded animal needs a guardian. That could be me, Karkat. I'm your guardian, your keeper, your master, your provider... Your owner. You belong to me, and without me-" Eridan paused, his piercing gaze aimed at Karkat, "-you'd be dead."

His malicious voice was steely and full of seething foreboding. The slave felt his throat lock up, and he said nothing.

Eridan pushed the Cancer over to the ladder on the side of his ship. The troll shakily climbed up, immediately collapsing on the wooden deck as he reached the top. A tear ran down his face as everything that had just happened clicked in his head. The seadweller ignored him and steered the vessel back to shore.


End file.
